New Year's Resolutions
by SladeJT
Summary: What began as a simple questionnaire has turned into a chaotic event. Characters from all time periods meet and chaos ensues. Will it return to what it was intended or will the events continue to unfold?


Larry was running through the halls. He would be late! Not good! Ah! The room's just up ahead! Almost there... The Koopaling reached in just in time before the visitor that came began to speak.

The room is a small auditorium. The visitor in question was a small human girl - or so she looked. In truth, she was eighteen. She had dark brown hair that came to the shoulders, dark brown eyes and pale skin; she was dressed in a plain red fleecy top she got for Christmas and black slacks she got the Christmas before (as part of a lounge outfit). Her name was Melissa, but many on some fanfiction website knew her as Its My Own Requiem, while at some online art-gallery, they knew her as SladeJT. Oddly enough, she was a member of Digibutter.nerr.biz, which everyone present only knew of because Mario had said that a nerdy chameleon who kidnapped Tippi had mentioned it in passing.

"Happy New Year, people! I rounded up the people whom I write about to ask them some questions." Melissa said to... thin air. The people in the room started to wonder about her mental state... She turned her head to look at the crowd. "So. What are your New Year's resolutions?"

"Why do you want to know?" shouted a Koopa Troop. Probably Parakarl.

Melissa simply chuckled. "Look, I went through all the trouble of bringing you all here. The least you could do is throw me a freaking bone..." The moment she said that, as a joke, a blue-shelled Koopa threw the femur of a Drybone who sat next to him at the human girl.

"... Ha ha, very funny, Koopal." she said.

"... Wait... How did you know my name?" Koopal asked, completely caught off guard.

"Let's just say that I can See things. The past, the present, and what might b-" Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by a Magikoopa.

"Hey! I, and anyone else worth their wand here, can tell that you do not have the aura of a magic-caster. And we all know that you'd need magic to See into any time period."

"Heh heh heh... Yeah. Explain that, Miss I-Know-Everything." a familiar voice called out. This caused everyone present to look at the new speaker. It sounded like... but... it couldn't be... right?

It _was_. It was Mr. L.

But... Luigi was in the second row. As was evidenced by his outburst. "What the- How is he...? How am I...?"

"Relax." Melissa began. "He won't flip out and start trying to attack people. He'll only fight in self-defense. _Right_, Mr. L?"

"Erk... yeah..." the Green Thunder grumbled. He then laid his eyes on Daisy. "Oh ho _ho!_ Hey there, cutie-pie."

Melissa sighed. "Maybe I should had just gone up to everyone separately and asked them instead of doing it this way..."

"What makes you say that?" asked Princess Peach, clearly confused.

"Because I brought in everyone."

"What-a do you mean by that-a, bambina?" asked Mario.

"I brought in _everyone_." Melissa said. "Look around. All the way in the back of the room are the Babies as well as Younger Toadsworth and Kamek from back when he was still fetching cookies for his Prince." As she mentioned the Babies, Baby Peach started to cry.

"Oh dear me, she's having another tantrum..." the black-mustached Toadsworth lamented as he began his attempts to calm the infant.

"There's Dimentio in the corner, sitting next to- HEY! Don't even THINK about Floro Sprouting O'Chunks again!" shouted the visiting human girl.

This caused the already unnerved warrior to jump. "Ack! Get away from meh, you cacklin' demon!"

Dimentio just laughed.

"Oh... dear..." Melissa muttered.

"What is it now?" Luigi yelped.

"I just realized that I sent out the invite to everyone I have ever written about. This includes the Shroobs-" This elicited gasps and more crying from Baby Peach. "-and Smithy's Gang." This caused everyone to groan. "As well as, obviously, Dimentio-" Dimentio chuckled as the Four Heroes, Count Bleck, Lady Timpani, Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, and the Mer-family shot really nasty looks at him. "Count Bleck, Lady Timpani, Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, the Mer-family-" before she continued, she muttered '(well, the Mer-family from every PM game)'. "And many more people. Yeesh. I might as well just have gone to you each and just asked you as a poll or something..."

That was when the L33t Hamm3r Broz. stood up. "ROFL. U SUX." "**DOOD. ORDERS JUST CAME IN**." "O RLY?" "**YAH RLY**." "NO WAI. WAT R TEHY?"

"Oh... crap..." Melissa muttered as Mario and Luigi stared at her.

"You-a invited THEM?! They-a are so annoying!"

"I'm sorry! Everyone! Get out of the room!" Melissa yelled.

"Is it finally over?" asked a very bored Magikoopa, most likely Kamelon.

"No! The Shroobs are coming!" As she said this, the Hamm3r Broz. blocked the exit as the roof began to move.

------------------------------------

Author's Notes: This began as a simple I-ask-everyone-their-Resolutions, but, as you can see, because I invited people instead of going up to them individually, it got... chaotic.

I'm trying to think of whether to continue with this or hit a 'restart' and just go with my original plan...


End file.
